comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Upcoming Projects
So after a recent talk with Ronin, I've been inspired to add 3 new projects to the wiki that I'll be jumping back and forth between, but I feel like you'll all like them! Marvel Legends Since it seems like Marvel will be pulling a New 52 with "Secret Wars", I was inspired to create my own "New 52" version of Marvel. The original title was "Marvel Unlimited", but I feel "Marvel Legends" was a better title. I have much more ideas for the characters, but since I plan on taking it slow I'll only be revealing the Avengers (plus Spider-Man) today. Captain America (Legends).png|Captain America: After Steve Rogers was the only surviving subject of "Operation: Rebirth", he became America's posterboy in World War 2, never actually seeing any action until forming the Howling Commandos and taking on Hydra. After killing the Red Skull and being suspended in ice for decades, he was accidentally stumbled upon by a group of travelers, who revived him and brought him home. Iron Man (Legends).png|Iron Man: Drunken billionaire who became Iron Man after being kidnapped by the Ten Rings, led by his father's former associate, Gene Khan aka the Mandarin. When he joins the Avengers, Iron Man mostly operates using the Hulkbuster armor. Thor (Legends).jpg|Thor: Exiled from Asgard by his father, Thor finds an ally in the the mortal man, Donald Blake, who is shown to be worthy of Mjolnir. After Donald is killed by Loki, Thor decides to stay on Earth to avenge his fallen friend. This origin may change Hulk (Legends).jpg|Hulk: Bruce Banner became the Hulk after a failed attempt to recreate the Super-Soldier formula. Treated as a Jekyll and Hyde type character, Banner and Hulk are equally afraid of their other half. Black Widow (Legends).jpg|Black Widow: Former KGB-turned S.H.I.E.L.D. after a confrontation with her future love interest... Hawkeye (Legends).jpg|Hawkeye: One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best who uses a bow and arrow. He is very bitter over the murder of his wife and children, but doesn't let that dim his sense of humor which returns after he meets Black Widow. Scarlet Witch (Legends).png|Scarlet Witch: Capable of warping reality but mainly uses telekinesis and telepathy like in the movie. Quicksilver (Legends).jpg|Quicksilver: Scarlet Witch's twin brother whose metabolism and sped up healing factor would definitely allow him to survive multiple bullets to the chest. Yellowjacket (Legends).jpg|Yellowjacket: Hank Pym became Yellowjacket after he and his lab assistant, Janet van Dyne, discovered the secret to Pym Particles. He's a genius but a bit of a jackass. Spider-Man (Legends).jpg|Spider-Man: Not an Avenger, but according to time travelers in the Marvel Legends universe, he is the greatest hero this world has ever seen. Expect the Avengers roster to change over time. Gods & Marvels Like Ronin, I will be taking Bruce Timm's "Justice League: Gods & Monsters" idea and applying it to Marvel characters. However I only have two ideas that are set in stone, but I'll be sure to keep updating the list of characters. Iron Man (GM).png|T'Challa became the Iron Man using Vibranium to create the armor after Wakanda was destroyed by Hydra. Vibranium is now the rarest metal on Earth. Winter Soldier (GM).jpg|Peggy Carter is turned into the Winter Soldier by Hydra after Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, is killed. Their hatred for Hydra eventually brings Peggy and T'Challa together and they fall in love. There will be a new, modern Captain America. Hulk (GM).png|Sue Storm became the Hulk after Reed Richards' experiment with gamma radiation went wrong and caused an explosion in the lab. Reed's close-up exposure gave him a disease that would kill him weeks later, but Sue was transformed into the Hulk. She is able to control her transformations and maintains her intelligence and personality as the Hulk, although she is more irritable. Thor (GM).jpg|After Ragnarok occurred on Asgard and the Asgardians were all wiped out, Thor's hammer Mjolnir was sent crashing down to Earth. A man named James Howlett who has found himself incapable of dying and has lived many lives attempting to do the right thing, finds the hammer and lifts it, transforming into the new incarnation of Thor. Spider-Man (GM).jpg|Miles Morales was the first and only Spider-Man of this universe, but with a much darker origin. After gaining his powers and becoming Spider-Man (for glory), both of his parents were murdered by one of his enemies. Miles went off the deep end and found it completely necessary to kill his enemies when there was no other option. He still maintains a sense of humor, although it is not as prominent. Hawkeye (GM).jpg|After Matt Murdock got doused in the eyes with radioactive waste, his eyesight was enhanced to a superhuman level, giving him more than perfect eyesight. He uses this ability to become Hawkeye, an archer who never misses. He is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and former partner of Black Widow. Black Widow (GM).png|Peter Parker was trained by his father, Richard Parker, to become the perfect human weapon. He uses his abilities to act as the assassin turned Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Black Widow Captain America (GM).png|Simon Williams became the modern day Captain America. He works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Winter Soldier despises him for pretending to be something he's not Ghost Rider (GM).jpg|Johnny Storm was present for the accident that turned his sister into the Hulk. However, Johnny wasn't affected by the radiation, he was killed by flying shrapnel. However, he was revived and turned into the Ghost Rider by the demon Mephisto. Ant-Man (GM).jpg|A man named Cecil Mardon became the Ant-Man after the inventor of Pym Particles, Hank Pym, committed suicide under suspicious circumstances. Cecil was the head of security for Pym Industries, and he knew the Ant-Man Suit was Pym's favorite invention. When Janet van Dyne was taking control of the company, Cecil stole the suit to protect it from becoming a weapon and became the Ant-Man. Daredevil (GM).jpg|Clint Barton became the Daredevil after he was blinded by experiments by Hydra. Punisher (GM).jpg|Natalie Romanoff became the Punisher after her son was shot and killed right in front of her in cold blood. She swore revenge on the criminal underworld and used her military background to get the assets she needed and began waging her war on crime. Frank Castle will either be her ex-husband or a shy computer genius who assists her. Quicksilver (GM).jpg|Sam Wilson became Quicksilver after he was struck by lightning while supervising his boss, Leo Fitz, conduct an experiment. After being in a coma for five months, he woke up to find out Fitz had been killed and his company was handed over to his partner, Grant Ward, who secretly worked for Hydra. Sam stayed on as Grant's body guard but secretly acts as Quicksilver to bring down the company's evil operations. Agent Venom (GM).png|Ben Grimm became Agent Venom after he was expelled from the NFL for using steroids. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and when they found the symbiote (origin still in the works) they domesticated it and bonded it to Grimm, turning him into a super soldier. Sunil Bakshi (GM).jpg|Sunil Bakshi is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is a sleeper agent for Hydra. He has no idea he has been selling out his organization to the enemy for the past two decades. Viper (GM).jpg|After having a falling out with the love of her life, Mary Jane Watson went down a very dangerous road and eventually became Viper, Hydra's response to the Black Widow. Ironically, she would later learn that the Black Widow is her former lover, Peter Parker. Harry Osborn (GM).png|After having a falling out with his two best friends, Peter and Mary Jane, Harry Osborn became the CEO of his father's company, Oscorp. After taking an altered version of Globulin Green, his physical appearance was aged decades forward, but he still retains the health of his age. He now acts as the Kingpin of Crime in New York City. Charles Xavier (GM).jpg|Charles Xavier is the CEO of Xavier Industries and acts as a Lex Luthor-type character. He does not have any powers and is not crippled. He harbors a hatred for heroes. Black Skull (GM).jpg|Black Skull is the grandson of Johann Schmidt. His name is Abraham Creed and he acts as the Director of Hydra. He is not physically deformed but wears a black skull mask to emulate his grandfather, the Red Skull. Doctor Doom (GM).jpg|Stephen Strange became Doctor Doom after encountering Loki's staff (which was exiled to Earth after Ragnarok). The spirit of Loki inhabited him, driving him to enslave the nation of Latveria and form a partnership with Hydra. He is the Avengers' main enemy. Galactus (GM).png|Galactus was the reason for the Avengers to come together in the first place. He attempted to convert the Earth into energy so that he could absorb it and become more powerful, but the heroes wouldn't allow him to do it. After he was defeated, he was abducted by Hydra and his power is used to power their weapons. Scorpion (GM).jpg|John Jameson had an incurable disease that was killing him. However, when his father, J. Jonah Jameson, found a suit that could wipe out the disease, he instantly purchased it. The catch was that it could never be removed. J. Jonah Jameson had an ulterior motive, he wanted his son to use this suit to kill the menace known as Spider-Man. John felt betrayed and lied to, so he murdered his own father. However, he did go on to become one of Spider-Man's worst enemies and was eventually brainwashed to be used as an assassin for Hydra. Mar-Vell (GM).jpg|Mar-Vell is Black Skull's secret ally. He is the High Chancellor of the Kree Empire and seeks to destroy the Earth and the entire Solar System around it, to make war with their enemies, the Skrulls, much easier to win. However, Black Skull believes Mar-Vell wants to help Hydra rule the world. Deadpool (GM).jpg|Deadpool is a mysterious assassin who no one knows too much about. He has killed both heroes and villains, but he seems to be on the side of good. He eventually helps the Avengers after they are framed by Hydra and made public enemies. His identity is later revealed to be Remy LeBeau. DC: Legends of Tomorrow This is just my DC version of the ^above^ universe with characters reimagined. However, for this one I only have one character decided for certain. Flash (Yesterday).png|Harrison Wells (yes that is his real name, not secretly Eobard Thawne) is a man from the future who turned himself into the Flash to go back to the past to prevent his time from ever happening, which turns him into a living paradox. He lives a secret identity under the alias of Jason West. I have an idea to make Barry Allen Professor Zoom, but I might not. Aquaman (Yesterday).png|Dick Grayson was the son of a couple of marine biologists. Living in Hawaii always have Dick great opportunities to get acquainted with sea life. However, what Dick didn't know was that when he was a baby his father experimented with his DNA by crossing it with that of a zebra fish, allowing him to breathe underwater. He also didn't know that his parents worked for a secret organization (A.R.G.U.S.) and they were murdered by an assassin working for H.I.V.E. Batman (Yesterday).jpg|James Gordon was one of the United States Marine Corps' finest soldiers. After being honorably discharged, he and his daughter, Barbara, decided to take a vacation over seas. However, their plane was shot down and crashed on an island called Lian Yu. Gordon spent five years on the hellish island, and in those five years Barbara was killed in front of him. Returning to Gotham City, Gordon donned the mask of the Batman and he joined the Police Force to make himself seem like less of a target. Superman (Yesterday).jpg|Khan-El was the son of Kryptonian dictator, Kal-El. When Krypton was destroyed, Khan was sent to Earth in hopes that he would rule them like a God. However, Khan was taken in by a loving family and grew up under the name of Henry Lane. After discovering his true heritage, he donned his family crest in hopes of righting his ancestors' many wrongs. Green Lantern (Yesterday).jpg|Eliot Tessa has the same origin as the original, except taking Hal Jordan's place is Alan Scott, who has no notable history on Earth. Cyborg (Yesterday).png|Jackson Stewart, son of John Stewart, was born with a genius level intellect. Fascinated with his father's job in the military, Jackson began work on a skinsuit that could be worn by soldiers to better protect them and heal them. However, a terrorist attack led to John placing Jackson in the suit to heal him. Jackson was later taken to a military base where John had his son show off what the suit could do. Once healed, he became the military's mascot and became one of the world's most popular superheroes. Wonder Woman (Yesterday).jpg|Carol Ferris was one of Ferris Aircraft's best test pilots. However, after crashing on the island of Themyscira, she was taken prisoner, thought to be a spy. However, after clearing things up she was trained by Queen Diana and was blessed with armor of the Gods to get back home. However, once returning she became a hero and decided to pay frequent visits to Themyscira, grateful for Queen Diana saving her life. Firestorm (Yesterday).jpg|Michael Holt was a therapist working for A.R.G.U.S. to help its agents with PTSD after missions. However, he was changed after "Project: Firestorm" went wrong. Present for the experiment simply out of curiosity, he was hit with the energy through a protective wall. Direct exposure would have killed him like it did everyone else in the room, but Michael was turned into Firestorm and became A.R.G.U.S.'s first controlled superhero. Red Arrow (Yesterday).png|Thea Queen became the Red Arrow simply out of sheer desire to be a superhero. Her older brother, Oliver, is an Olympic archer, and has taught her more than a thing or to about how to shoot a bow and arrow. However, her crusade became personal after her parents were murdered by an assassin named Deathstroke. Power Girl (Yesterday).jpg|Cat Grant was a reporter for the Daily Planet who was obsessed with Superman. Tracking down every lead she could, she found some of his DNA from a recent battle and went to one of her contacts at S.T.A.R. Labs to synthesize it. Injecting herself with it, she became Power Girl, but she needs constant doses of a drug called "Kryptonite". Martin Stein (Yesterday).jpg|Martin Stein is a scientist at A.R.G.U.S. and the Justice League's closest ally Mister Miracle (Yesterday).jpg|Hal Jordan was abducted from Earth as a baby and taken to Apokalips. Raised as Kalibak's son, he always felt out of place. Once mastering every square inch of the planet, Hal began his escape. Reaching his home planet, he warns the heroes of his father's plan to invade their planet and turn it into a new Apokalips. Barry Allen (Yesterday).jpg|So I decided NOT to make Barry Allen Professor Zoom. Instead, he is the Director of A.R.G.U.S. and leader of the Justice League. Kalibak (Yesterday).jpg|Kalibak was the son of Darkseid. He killed his father and fills the role of an inter-galactic, unstoppable dictator. Lex Luthor (Yesterday).jpg|Perhaps the only unchanged character, Lex Luthor despises superheroes and will do anything to get rid of them... even team up with an extraterrestrial warlord... (he is also the Director of H.I.V.E.) Bruce Wayne (Yesterday).jpg|The Waynes are one of Gotham City's biggest crime families. After Thomas and Martha Wayne were bombed in their car by the rival family, the Dents, Bruce stepped up as Don of the family. Ocean Master (Yesterday).jpg|Steve Trevor was the assassin who killed John and Mary Grayson for H.I.V.E. After their son, Dick, became Aquaman, Steve was experimented on to become Ocean Master. Red Hood (Yesterday).jpg|Jack Napier is an assassin for hire in Gotham City. He mainly works for the Wayne Family, and he is Batman's arch-nemesis. The Imperfects Revamped version of this with new characters. This version of the Exiles takes four characters from Marvel and three characters from DC, and a good portion of the characters involved are villains who are forced to become heroes for the greater good of the whole multiverse. Spider-Man (Imperfects).png|After briefly becoming Venom, Peter Parker domesticates the symbiote by exposing it to high doses of electricity, giving him full control of the suit's power. Winter Soldier (Imperfects).png|World War 2, the Winter Soldier, Captain America, James Barnes has gone through many things in his life. After finally becoming the man he was in the 1940's once more, Barnes gave up the identity of Captain America and joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Thunderbolts Initiative as the Winter Soldier. Harley Quinn (Imperfects).jpg|After finally breaking off from the Joker, Harley Quinn began a relationship with Poison Ivy and later with Batman before becoming one of Gotham City's more brutal vigilantes. Magneto (Imperfects).jpg|After Anna Marie Xavier (as she is Professor X's adopted daughter) absorbed Erik Lehnsherr's powers and life force, she became forever changed. She lost her old powers and now only possessed magnetokinesis. She also had two psyches fighting for control, hers and Magneto's. She eventually collapsed and became a Deadpool-type character, although not breaking the fourth wall. She is still a member of the X-Men, but the slightest things can send her into a psychotic rage. Supergirl (Imperfects).jpg|Kara Dru-Zod is the daughter of Superman's arch-enemy, General Zod. She defected from her father's regime and became one of Earth's protectors alongside Kal-El. After her father's army was defeated, she and Kal realized that the two of them could potentially restart the Kryptonian race. They began living together and acting as a superhero duo, Kara even joined the Justice League, but the two of them couldn't stand each other. Kal began cheating on her with Lois, and Kara began cheating on him with the Flash. Superman was eventually killed by Doomsday, and Supergirl became Earth's most powerful superhero. Reverse Flash (Imperfects).png|Eobard Thawne assumed the identity of Harrison Wells after traveling back in time with no way of returning to the future. He became the Flash's mentor and eventually betrayed him, as well as his other allies, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. He revealed himself as Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse Flash and became one of the fiercest metahumans the world had ever seen. Abomination (Imperfects).jpg|Emil Blonsky became the Abomination to kill the Hulk, which he did. He was then captured by the government and brainwashed into becoming an obedient weapon, which eventually led to him joining the Avengers Initiative. His allies on the team felt that him being controlled by the government was wrong, so they freed him and the Avengers broke away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Blonsky would later betray the Avengers and go back and forth between hero and villain. Category:Blog posts